Blood Red Paradise: Genocide
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: The precursors had sealed a great threat deep under ground but a team of archaeologists were about to let it out. a mass slaughter stains the sand red. years later a young boy ventures out side the doors and judgement day has arrived early.
1. Paradise is not for us

The precursors had sealed a great threat deep under ground but a team of archaeologists were about to let them out.………………………………...

Workers cheered as they uncovered the entrance way buried in the sands for thousands of years. Warnings were written in runes over the doors most chipped off by the tools used to dig it out.

"we've found it. Jonah come quick we've found the entrance to paradise." a 26 year old woman yelled as a man the same age run over to her. " it looks like it does in the temple paintings." the man said running his hands over the jet black surface. Grabbing a crow bar he wedged it between the doors and the woman copied him to gather they pulled it open.

Taking torches they took the first steps inside, the woman before the man. She lit a stream of oil that ran along the walls lighting the first chamber in a orange glow. Small animal skulls were mounted up in high piles. The walls covered in a glowing red and black slime. They walked down into a second chamber the oil dident go that far. The spot lights on the torches flicked over a metallic object. As it came down in an arc and embedded its self firmly into the mans skull. The woman froze in fear as something moved in the dim light. "show you self!" She screamed as a bright light filled the room.

A huge canine like creature roared, showing its twin rows of razor sharp white teeth. Its muzzle was long and ended in a blunt point its ears were long like a jackals. It stood on two legs, its arms were strong and long. It had blazing red eyes and red from Jonahs blood coated its short white fur its splats. It was close to 8 ft tall and had a long whip like tail. It was built for speed and power. And metal covering were on its chest and neck.

The woman screamed as a second black creature removed the blade from Jonahs head and licked off the blood. They let her run out side back the way she came. They gave chase. More came up from the city below the tunnel each a different colour. The first two, had badly injured the woman as she reached her tent. The ones that followed killed every living thing at the camp standing the sand red.

The albino had found a young boy no older that a year. laying in a crib. The black creature it was with snapped its teeth at the white as it went to kill the baby. The black picked the child up cradling it like a mother would. Both creatures appeared to be female. The black headed back towards the tunnels with the others. While the white, looked down at the woman that still clung to life. It snappped the cross necklace from her neck and headed back down the tunnels leaving, the dying woman crying in the blood red desert sand.

This was no paradise this was hell.

* * *

plese reveiw, reveiws help me improve. 

i own the plot to this story and i own my canine creatures.


	2. The Catalyst Treian

The sun rose red that day, the anniversary of the day they opened the chamber. This was the start of the end. And it begins with a boy.

………………………………...

He was 10 and had wandered out side of the chambers, his mum would not be pleased. It was his aunts fault she had fallen asleep again. The albino never was good at staying awake.

Treian looked about at teaching looking encampment. The armour he wore glittered in the sun. his messy black hair had picked up the desert dust quickly. And his green eyes weren't used to so much light.

A cross necklace round his neck glittered as he moved the diamonds seemed to glow. Skeletons were more or less buried in the sand. A rabbit cuddly toy hug from a string at his waist and he carried a black and silver scythe on his back. his aunt had given it to him. He wandered further out into the desert and soon became lost, the sun burnt his pale white skin. Strange creatures with glowing heads kept their distance from him as he walked past a pack of them. He sat down in the sand hopefully some thing would find him soon. He was hungry.

………………………………...

"Jak! What's, that in the sand?" Daxter said as the wasteland pulled the car to a halt. A boy lay in the sand on his back very much alive as he pulled the scythe off his back ready to strike. "Its ok we wont hurt you." Jak said trying to approach the boy who snarled as Jak tried to get closer.

………………………………...

Treian remembered what his aunt has said about those who she had killed, she had said they always put up a fight so he had to hold his ground. One had blinded her in her right side about two years ago when she was out on a hunt. His mum said she problem walked into a boulder.

The man kept saying something that Treian dident under stand. His kind the Nraz spoke their native language all the time. Then he saw it that strange orange creature, on that mans shoulder looked like one of those that had sealed the Nraz down in the ground, the orange animals kind had lost thousand while they sealed the Nraz away. There skulls were piled in great mounds in the city.

Treian swung the scythe but it was blasted out of his hands but that blond man. "leave me alone get off of me!" Treian yelled but his words fell on deaf ears. As he was pinned by his attacker.

………………………………...

"Jak what's he saying." Daxter said as Jak tied the boy up. The kid had tried to sink his teeth into Jaks arm. "He's not saying any thing Dax." Jak replied as he sat the boy beside him in the buggy. The words that the boy though he was saying sounded like the noises wolves or pack canines make when communicating.

………………………………...

Treian was led through the strange above ground city, people looked at him as he yelled to be free.

He had to use his tied up state to his advantage if only he could get free. Then It came to him. He pulled hard against the rope as he was being led to a palace. It snapped it the centre. But running with tied hands was hard and his scythe was in the desert still. He dident get far as his captor caught him again.

………………………………...

"what your name." Sig asked looking at the boy who growled at him. He had asked this over and over but got the same stubborn reaction. "what if he doesn't speak our language." Jak asked as the boy stayed silent. "we need to teach him then." Sig said as he looked at the boy, who seemed to be listening.

"Treian." the boy said looking at them. He was learning fast.

"you blinded Ghost." he said looking at Sig. "who is she?" Sig asked looking at the boy. "she was hunting about two years ago with her sister, my mother, I was watching them and you attacked them." the boy said glaring at Sig. "Theyll find me and when they do they tear you apart limb by limb and leave you bleading in the dust." Treian said snarling.

"About two years ago I attacked tow strange animals one black one white they were hunting the leaper, is that who your talking about." Sig said looking at they boy who remained silent. Before saying something in his strange language. His hand were unbound and he was allowed to wander the village it was sunset and the sky was blood red.

………………………………...

Treian stood on top of the highest point in the town and howled a long blood curdling howl. Two replied each more curdling and vicious than the first.

"Let the slaughter begin. I hope your prepared." Treian said looking at Sig. Who just wished Jak hadn't left for Haven so early.

* * *

plese reveiw. 


End file.
